1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a current limiting and averaging circuit, and more particularly to a current limiting and averaging circuit for the peripheral device of computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in technology, wireless communication transmission has become an indispensable means of communication for people in their everydayness and business as well. In general, the wireless communication module used for performing wireless communication transmission normally operates in the manner of Time Division Duplex (TDD) to perform the operations of signal reception and signal transmission in a reception period and a transmission period respectively. In the transmission period, the wireless communication module is driven by instantaneous high current with high power driving force for supporting the operation of signal transmission. In the reception period, the wireless communication module requires a lower level of power driving force. In other words, the wireless communication module requires different levels of power driving forces in different operation periods. Thus, how to design a driving circuit which provides suitable driving force according to the requirements of the wireless communication module has become an imminent task for the industries.